The Fight of His Life
by wonder12345
Summary: What if Hercule brought Videl with him to the Cell Games? What will the Z-Fighters do with the wounded 13-year-old girl? What will her life be like 5 years from that very day?
1. chapter 1

What if Hercule brought Videl with him to the Cell Games? What will happen when the Z-Fighters find the wounded 13-year-old girl on Gohan's demolished battlefield? Hercule is nowhere to be found. Where will the preteen go?

I do not own Dragon ball z or the characters.

Daddy! The young teen girl yelled. Her blue eyes watering as she saw the weird monster punch her father. It to him one hit to be sent flying into a large hill. Videl's eyes got huge as she saw Cell head towards the group of men. "They were going to get killed! Videl thought as they got into their defensive positions. The girl forgot about the others and started to run towards her father leaving the weird looking women that were next to her and the other man behind. She started to climb the hill that her father was sent flying into. "Daddy"? the girl whimpered. There was a grunt and her father popped his head up. "Videl?!" Her father choked out. "Yes, daddy?" Her father's eyes started to water. "Run" He whispered struggling to get up. "No, I won't leave you!" Videl stubbornly said back to her father tears starting to form in her eyes. "Go now before-" Her father's words were cut off and his eyes go wide. "Well, Well what do we have here?" The green monster had been watching the exchange between the young girl and her father. The young girl narrowed her eyes at the monster. Inside she was shaking with fear. This thing was going to kill her sure enough. She started shaking getting into a fighting stance. "Oh, sassy aren't we?" Videl growled turning around towards the monster. "Get away from me!" She growled getting into another fighting stance.

The monster known as Cell reached out to the young girl. Videl immediately smacked his hand away, making Cell growl. "You useless human!" "How dare you reject me!" Videl grunted in surprise from the monster. "Hey, Cell why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Gohan called. Cell Chuckled shaking his head at the young boy. Videl started to back away as quickly as she could but ended up tripping over a rock walking backward. Cell turned to her walking towards her. SHe scurried backward trying to hurry away from the monster. Cell grabbed her ankle pulling her back towards him. "Come here kitten I want to play!" Cell said darkly. Videl gulped struggling against his grip. Cell paused for a second let his miny cells pop out of his body. Videl screamed terrified even more of this alien. "Kill them if you please my children!" He said pointing to the Z-FIghters. Videl's eyes widened. Cell turned back to her smiling. "Now where were me, young girl?" Cell pulled the girls face closer to his face. "What a beautiful face! Such a waste." Videl closed her eyes hoping this was just a dream. SHe opened her eyes again. "Please...spare me? My father is the one who fought you I have no feeling to let such a powerful alien die." Videl closed her eyes hoping he would spare her life. She was terrified. She had lost her mother and her father wasn't around much anymore, only to see her spar with his Gym members. Suddenly her father threw something towards the Z-Fighters. To the teen boy who hair was blonde. "Delivery boy" she whispered. Cells face change grabbing her by the throat carrying her closer to the group of fighters. The group was still fighting his little cell men. When Videl caught the sight of how banged up they were she began to worry. She looked towards the blonde haired teen he was staring at the head of an android which was talking to him. Cell walked over carrying her with him still by the throat and smashed the head of Android 16. Gohan's eyes snapped when this happened. He started to shake and yell. Her eyes widen as there was a bigger golden aura to him. Cell chuckled. "Finally you snap little man!" Cell looked at the girl in his hand and chuckled."What a shame!"

He began to form a ball of energy. He began to bring it to her face. "Bye Bye kitten!" She started to squirm and tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried to look at the boo who hair was blonde. At least she caught a wonderful glimpse before she died. As Cell was about to press the ball of energy to her face the monster was kicked sending him flying away his grasp broke in her throat. She was on the ground choking. She couldn't breath and her vision had gone into a blur. Her vision fading in and out she felt lifted up. Her head falling back onto the person's arm. She looked up catching a glimpse of blonde hair before passing out.


	2. Videl's Dream

The man ran to her with his arms open. She ran to him and laughed as he grasped her waist and spun her around. "So you ready for her to come yet?" He asked looking down at her belly which was swollen with their beautiful little girl. " I'm so ready for her to be here, Gohan." She leaned back placing her hand where their little girl was kicking. "Shes kicking s dear." She smiled. The man ran his hand over her belly. "She sure is kicking isn't she?" He asked. " Yes, it hurts," Videl said with a frown. Gohan sighed a smile still on his face. " Sit down," he commanded and she did as told. She leaned back as the dark-haired man began to rub her feet. She sighed and looked at this man with so much love. When she placed her hand on his shoulder he looked up and she screamed. His face had morphed into the ugly Cell monster. She began to cry when he shoved his hand through her stomach pulling out her newborn child. She started to fall and blackness consumed her mind.

I know this was short but it was just a simple dream.


	3. The Earths Fate in the hands of Gohan

I know some people have noticed that there is another book exactly like this. I messed up and made the same book on 2 accounts. I will continue on this one but the other one will be deleted. Anyways back to the story!

Videl woke up in shock. There was a green man standing next to her and a short man with black spiked hair. The man stood in front of her. She slowly looked around and noticed a short man with a bald head. He has beautiful women at his feet. She was blonde and skinny. Fear shot through her when she figured out it was Andriod 18. She tried to move but felt the pain shoot through her body. Her neck still hurt and so did her ankle. When she looked down she noticed the swollen ankle. "Probably sprained." She thought. She looked past the man in front of her. The blonde boy she saw earlier was sending a blast and the Cell monster was struggling to send his back. "I'm not waiting anymore!" yelled the green man. The man with the spikey hair agreed and so did the bald man. They shot off towards the boy. "What are they going to do?" said the frightened girl out loud not expecting an answer back she jumped. " They are going to send some blasts at Cell from behind to make him lose his attention towards Gohan." a three-eyed man said. SHe nodded speechlessly of what was going on. The man flew away towards the blasting. Suddenly the boy's blast overwhelmed the Green monster. The others shooting the weird blast made it work easier. With a final yell, Videl decided she wasn't going to deal this fear any longer. She felt something snap and she yelled. She shot towards cell where the other fighters were. A purple light began to form in her hand as she screamed. She threw all her might into the energy she had just held. With one final yell from Gohan, the monster was destroyed but not before cell shot a small blast through the young girl. Her heart jumped as she felt the pain. She then looked down. She began to fall to the rocky ground as the pain surrounded her.

She noticed Cell disappears the blast overtook him. HIs body splitting into a million little pieces and, finally... He was gone. The girl watched as the teen boy who saved her fell to the ground exactly like she could barely see where he fell because of the pain that was coming from her abdomen. She took in a small shaky breath but regretted it immediately. She cried out, she tried to hold the cry in with biting her lip. Her father had never let her get hurt before. "GOHAN!" called the bald man. She watched as he gave the boy something and the boy known as Gohan had sat up. He shook his head at the bald man but then pointed over to the young girl pointing to the bag the man was holding. The bald man looked over at her and his face went white. She turned her head back to the sky. " So this is it." She whispered to herself. "This is how I die." Mom would be so disappointed in me. Letting such a monster just take over me and hurt me. Dad had gone away awhile ago. He had left me all alone. The tears began to slip out of the corners of her eyes. Her dad didn't care to take her home any longer. He'd hated her from the moment her mother died a few months ago. He'd hit her if she said something about her mother. She began to cry harder. The pain she was enduring was more than enough to make her energy fade faster. Suddenly the man with spiky hair appeared at her side. He knelt down. " Here, eat this," he said in a scruffy tone. She shook with fear. This man reminded her of her mother. The dark eyes and the face structure. "Open your mouth! You puny Earthling." He growled. She nodded through the tears opening her mouth he places the small looking bean into her. She began to chew and swallowed. A few seconds later she felt her energy skyrocket and her stomach and ankle felt better. She sat up slowly looking up at the man then back at her hands then back at the man. He nodded then smirked at her. "Stand up." He commanded. She did as told. " Was your mothers name Fasha?" he asked. The girl nodded. " Yes." She answered slowly. The man flinched.

"How?!" The girl thought hard about the stories that her mother had told her. "My mother was severely wounded on the planet Frieza sent them too. Bardock didn't see that she was alive, he didn't check the others only Toma. He left my mother there and she awoke after her fight with Zarbon and went to her ship. SHe set a course to a different planet. She knew Frieza wanted the Sayians killed. She stayed hidden on this planet and met my father with he was only 25 they got married and had me 15 years ago today." The man nodded. "That would explain your power." The girl turned her head in confusion. "Vegeta doesn't scare the poor girl!" yelled the bald man. The man named Vegeta grunted. "You are a half Sayain. This means you hold the key to unlocking a wonderful power. Unless you got your fathers power." Videl's eyes narrowed. "What is wrong with my father!" The girl cried. "He is a worthless human, who can not fight to save his life!" yelled the man. Videl stood up and crossed her arms." Maybe your right but I'm not weak like him!" she growled. "Is that right little girl?" She narrowed her eyes at Vegeta. "Thought so human." He growled. "Did you know my mother?" The girl asked. " Vegeta turned and started to walk. "Yes, we were the biggest troublemakers on Planet Vegeta." The man smirked. " Her mother was the second strongest on the planet." "Who was the first?"

Vegeta stopped. " My mother was the strongest woman but she was the third strongest on the planet. Your mother was a wonderful woman." Videl looked down as they began walking to the others. "She died three months ago." Vegeta nodded. " Sorry for your lose child." Videl nodded. They walked up to the fighters who surrounded the young boy. " Good job Gohan. Goku would be so proud!" the bald man cried. The boy nodded. "Dad would be proud." Gohan looked up right as Vegeta and the mystery girl walked up. Vegeta looked down at the girl and smirked. Gohan didn't let this go unnoticed but turned to Krillen.

"We should head to Bulma's now," Gohan said to everyone. Piccolo and Krillin short up in the sky followed by Tien and Yamcha. "Come on girl," Vegeta said holding out his hand to her. " But my father is somewhere around here." Vegeta shook his head slowly. "After he threw the head of the android a mini Cell shot your father through the chest and he quickly died." Videl'd heart began to ache from the loss of another parent. Vegeta saw this and narrowed his eyes at her. " Stop your crying girl!" He snapped. SHe quickly stopped her whimpering and walked over to Vegeta. Right as she reaches him and flew away. Obviously she had made him angery. She sighed and looked down. She had no home now and Vegeta had flown away. SHe felt empty. She slowly nelt to the ground and wrapped her arms around her body. The sobs began to rack her body.

It felt like an eternity until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Vegeta standing there with her Her fathers GI. She jumped to Vegeta wrapping her arms around the heartless man. He grunted in the fact she touched him angered him, but he'd do anything for Fasha including her daughter. Videl's feet were soon lifted off the ground. She didn't care. She felt safe near one of her mother's closest friends. Soon she fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Meeting the Mother of Gohan

As soon as they landed Videl's eyes opened. "Girl, wake up," Vegeta growled. Videl jumped in fright. Vegeta put her down softly and crossed his arms over his chest. A pissed off look crossed his face. "Vegeta! How dare you leave little Trunks alone!" blue haired women yelled in his face. "Women," growled Vegeta narrowing his eyes at her. "I was taking care of some personal business." Vegeta gestured to Videl. The women turned t Videl. "Oh dear!" the women cried. The poor girl's clothes were covered in blood and were ripped in many white long shirt that she wore was stained with blood. The black shorts she wore were ripped to the point where they looked like they were hanging on the poor girl. Videl's face turned red. She looked questioningly at Vegeta. He huffed in response. " I'm Bulma, this one's wife." Videl's eyes widened. "You're Bulma Briefs!" The women laughed. "Yes, I am." Videl smiled. "I have so many questions about the different circuits you use for the spaceships, along with your father's creation of the pocket capsules." Bulma laughed. "Ahhh smart girl." Videl's face turned red and she went quiet. "Come on we must be getting you some clothing now that you are going to be living with us for now on." Videl's face shot up then back down again. Her excitement didn't seem to last long before her face changed into a scowl. Just like Vegeta. Bulma thought. "Well come on." Bulmas grabbed the girls arm and started to drag her away. "Chi-Chi! We have some more girl company!" "Oh, we do!" "Yeah!"Bulma called back. Young women popped out of nowhere her belly obvious that she was pregnant. "Oh look at you!" The woman named Chi-Chi said. "Isn't she just adorable!" said -Chi nodded to Bulma. This girl might be the perfect wife for Gohan she thought. Her mind wondering back to reality when Bulma gestured to her clothes than to Chi-Chi's. Videl looked at the two women. She nodded to Chi-Chis outfit. Bulma looked disappointed for a second but then cheered up quickly. "I have just the thing." "Thank you, Bulma." Bulma nodded to the young girl.

They began to walk into Bulma's home and as they did they passed the young boy from earlier. When Videl caught his gaze it turned from a happy delighted small to a scowl and he glared at her. Videl stopped walking and the boy did too. "So your that idiot's daughter." Videls heart lurched. "I'm not his daughter anymore." Gohan had a look of surprise. "You're just as pathetic as he is." "Maybe your right." Videl looked down. Gohan knew he hurt the young girl. SHe was beautiful. That was why he saved her from Cell, because of this he lost focus of the fight and his father lost his life to it. Gohan squeezed his eyes closed. The girl flinched at the vision she was just sent. Gohan looked up in surprise."Did you see that?" She nodded slowly. "Your father lost his life because of me, didn't he?" Gohan nodded. "I lost my father today too, I'm sorry Your father lost his life to me." "Videl!" Chi-Chi called. Videl's face went red. "Your mother has a change of clothes for me." Gohan laughed. "Have fun with that." Videl giggled, blushing as she did. "I prefer her clothing over Bulma's." Gohan's eyes widened noticing the blush. He began to blush too. "VIDEL!" Chi-Chi yelled again. "I got to go!" Gohan laughed as the young girl began to run towards his pregnant mother.

Gohan switched his focus back to Vegeta. He had a lot of questions to ask the older sayian. Including the secrets, the young girl held with the Sayian Prince.


	5. Vegeta's Sayian talk with Gohan

"Vegeta!" called Gohan walking towards the sayian Prince. "What Earthling!" He snapped. Gohan narrowed his eyes at the man. "I have a few questions about the sayian race." Vegeta nodded. "First off before that. Who is that girl? Why do I feel a connection to her but I have never met her before?" Vegeta began to laugh. "Looks to me like you found your mate boy." Gohan's face turned pale. "Can I stop or slow the process?" Vegeta stopped laughing. " There is no way to slow down this process. You will begin to feel a pull around your 18th birthday. That's when she will be in the sayian heat cycle." Gohan nodded. " What's her name?" Vegeta nodded in response. "Videl Satan, she is the daughter of Hercule and Fasha Satan. Fasha is a full-blooded sayian." Gohan's mouth dropped. Vegeta chuckled. "Brat, she is the daughter of the second strongest sayian women." Gohan slowly nodded in disbelief. "She is now under my roof. Treat her with respect or pay the price." "I promise that I'll treat her right Vegeta." Vegeta began to smirk. " The girl knows now that you two are to be mated." Gohan nodded. "I know I feel her presence."

From around the corner, Videl had heard everything, including Gohan's mother and Bulma. They began to smile. "We have to start planning the wedding!" Chi-Chi gushed with squealed with delight. She knew that Videl was now her daughter there was no going back from that. Videl felt the heat reach her cheeks as she heard Gohan ask about their mating. Of course, Chi-Chi and Bulma couldn't hear this part, because they were talking about which one of their dresses she should wear. Videl's face got redder when Vegeta called out to her. "Videl why don't you come over here and start to spar with me, I'm sure your mate would love to fight you though." "I think I'm good with sparring with you today Vegeta," she said walking towards the two men. Everyone's eyes went wide. Gohan took a step back from the girl as she began walking towards them faster. He could tell that she was wanting to get away from the rest of the Z-fighters and everyone else. " Okay, tough girl." Gohan laughed. Videl shoved past Gohan making him know she meant business. Gohan was angered by this motion of how disrespectful the girl could be and grabbed her wrist, a lot harder than he expected to. It did stop her in her tracks though, but to his unfortunate luck, he angered the girl. Videl whipped around towards him. "Let go of me!" She growled.

Gohan laughed. "How about no!" he shot back trying to show her that she wasn't scaring him. "You'll regret this Gohan," she said as her eyes narrowed. He was about to laugh again when he felt the kick to his middle region. He instantly fell to his knees in pain. " Serves you right," called Yamcha while laughing. Then another person began then more started to laugh and then another person and soon enough everyone one was laughing but the moody girl and the boy who was now on the ground clutching a certain part of his body.

"Hey everyone lets go inside and dance and eat!" yelled Bulma. Everyone but the young teens were outside now. She knelt down quickly. Her face was near his. "Are you okay?" Gohan slowly nodded still shaking from the pain he was still enduring. "I meant to only kick you in the shin, not you know ... in your balls." Her face was so red instantly regretting what she had just said. Gohan laughed through the pain it slowly began to subside. He sat up in front of her. ' I guess I really did deserve that." he said. Videl nodded. "Yeah, you kind of did," Gohan smirked at the poor girl he grabbed her hand. SHe pulled him up. SHe stubbled back and his arm went around her waist holding her up. "You sure lose your balance a lot," he said. SHe blushed holding her hands in front of her face. "Videl... I know you heard Vegeta and I talking about you being my mate." "Yeah, I heard it." Gohan pulled her closer. "Well, what do you think of that?" Her head went down. "I don't know... I am only 15 and you are 16." " We have a few years till in 18." " I never thought I'd be stuck with one guy for so long." He groaned as he smelled her scent of arousal. "Would you like some freedom." He whispered looking down at her lips. She shook her head looking at his lips then back at his eyes.

He leaned down. "I can't hear you, love," he whispered. "Yes, Gohan I promise I'll be yours." Of course, she felt the connection with him. She was a sayian too after all. He leaned down his lips brushing her. She felt the shock of electricity between them and leaned into the kiss. SHe stood up on her toes trying to get a better angle. He took this advantage and deepened the kiss. He began to pull back and once she felt this she quickly wrapped her hand around his hair pulling him to her once again. She finally stopped the kiss and began to smile at him. "You won't regret this decision Videl." She began to nod but was pulled into the teen's chest. "I won't ever regret this decision Gohan." "I hope you won't."

Vegeta watched this from the shadows. He scowled at how Kakkorts brat. This was going to be a hard 4 years for them. Their bond might have just started but it was the sayian side taking over and showing them now. He'd need to tell the others about this to make sure nothing happened before they were both 18 years of age. He sighed in satisfaction as the both of them went inside. They were no longer touching each other. They were just talking to each other. Probably just trying to get to know each other as this went on. He looked up at the sky. "Fasha shes as beautiful as you." We both know she isn't the human's child." He grunted looking down. He would never ever allow anyone to know that he had mated with a weaker ranked sayian. His pride was too much, but if they believed that he and Bulma were perfect he agreed. Even though the women got on his nerves he still would never let her go. She was too much in his heart, especially since they had a son now. He grinned at that. He had a strong son. Now he even had a strong daughter if she would only know that she was stronger than she could ever imagine. SHe just had to break through the barrier. Vegeta gave up on looking at the stars and began to walk inside. When he reached inside he noticed that the two sayian teens were trying to dance. As Gohan's mom watched them very closely. Vegeta grunted. Kakkorots son better show that he is worthy of Videl's hand.

Videl looked around at everyone that was dancing with them. Her and Gohan weren't touching but she knew that this was a bond she wouldn't let break not in a million years. She smiled at her self-hoping that the night would never end. She didn't have a clue what was going to happen the very next day that would surprise her and her new family.


	6. Surprises

"Videl!" yelled Bulma as she walked towards the girl's room holding baby Trunks. "We are going shopping for your room today and to get you some more clothes." The young girl groaned. She hated shopping but she listened to the woman that was her guardian now. She got up her long hair falling down her back as she sat up on the bed. Still wearing the clothes that CHi-CHi had given her the night before. Putting the shoes on she hurried out her bedroom door and downstairs to the kitchen. When she got there she saw Bulma heating up something in the microwave and Vegeta looking irritated, little Trunks sat in his high chair. "Good morning,"Videl said as she entered. Vegeta's head snapped as he started to smile it was replaced by his stern face. Bulma began to smile at the teen. "You look so beautiful with your hair down." Videl forgot that her hair was down. "I would love to donate it." Bulma's face faltered."We can get it cut and donated." Videl nodded. " I wouldn't," mumbled Vegeta. "It won't grow back." He knew that Videl being a full sayian meant that she wasn't going to have her hair grown back. Bulma pushing Vegeta's comment aside began to ask Videl some questions about their day together. "Would you like to have Gohan come alone? Chi-CHi is getting clothes for Gohan and his new brother at the Mall. I figured you two would like to do this shopping trip together."

Do they think I'm scared of Gohan? Videl wondered. I know he would never do anything to me. Videl huffed crossing her arms. "Fine. I'll go with you and Chi-Chi." "Finally the girl gets it." SHe looked to Vegeta trying to get out of the shopping trip hoping he would look up from his food and say something to her. Of course, he didn't he was stuffing his face with the food Bulma had heated up. "Would you like some food Videl?" Videl shook her head. She had never eaten breakfast because her father wouldn't let her. Why start now when it could possibly make her sick."Okay let go then shall we?" Videl gave one last glance at Vegeta before she left the room. This was a definite surprise to her. Having Gohan near her all day with everything that had happened yesterday was pushing her limit.

3 hours later

Why isn't Gohan talking to me today? Maybe I did something. They had been at this shopping kind of thing all day. It was surprising her how many things she needed. Her father never lets her have such things such as headbands and bras. Of course she never really needed these things quite yet. Puberty hadn't quite hit her yet. "Bulma can we please stop and get something to eat?" Gohan nodded to his mother. The look pf pleading crossed his face. Chi-Chi sighed at her son. "Sure we can Videl," answered Bulma looking over at a pregnant Chi-Chi. They finally sat down to eat letting CHi-Chi off her feet. She sighed with relief. "Thank god!" Chi-Chi groaned. Videl giggled, and when she did she saw that Chi-Chi was glaring her down. "You just wait for this little miss!" Chi-Chi pointed to her stomach as Videl jumped at the tone of Chi-Chi's voice. "Uh...Chi? I don't think Videl is quite ready for that talk right now." Videl was looking down at her hands. "Mommm! I don't like Videl like that!" Videl's heart clenched. How could he say such a thing while she was right next to him?

Gohan looked down at Videl when he said that. It had slipped out of his mouth before any one could do something about it. He mentally smacked himself for saying this to the poor girl. His mother's face was morphed into a very unhappy face. "Gohan!" she said. When she said his name like that he knew he was in trouble. They all ate silently the silence was deafening and he knew he'd hurt the young girl. Maybe he could stop the bond or slow it down. His mind was too deep in thought to notice Bulma and Videl had left and been gone for awhile. When he looked up he noticed his mothers staring at him intensely. "Gohan... You hurt her you know." Gohan nodded feeling sad that he could turn into such a monster.

"I-I don't know why I said something like that to her."

"Yes I understand, your father did the exact same thing to me."

"He did?"

"Yes, he was a jerk without knowing he was being a jerk." Chi-Chi sighed.

"Like father like son they say." She said looking around.

"They should be back by now." as Chi-Chi said this they saw Bulma walking back with Videl in tow. The girls once waist length hair was cut to her shoulders, spiking out in different directions. It fit her Gohan thought.

"Oh my," whispered Chi-Chi. Bulma didn't look happy either.

When Videl stood in front of Gohan she knew she made the right choice. She smirked at the boy as his eyes flashed teal and went away. He began to shake his head. He didn't understand what had just happened but he knew he needed to get away from her as fast as possible. He looked to his mom pleading. Her understanding she nodded to him. "Wel, Bulma it is getting late so Gohan and I should head on home." Bulma nodded. "Yes, we needed to get Videl to school tomorrow." Videl flinched at all the memories of the kids bullying her. All though she was going to a different school now. As they were looking over at the screen they noticed a show on the Tv's that were set up in a stores windows. Videl gasped at the sight of this show. Right there on the TV was her father looking as proud as ever. "Why yes I did beat Cell." This stopped Gohan too. "Is that Her- YES!" snapped Videl intruppting what Gohan was about to say. Her father was perfectly alive and from the look on Bulma's face, she knew she would never leave this home. Even if they weren't her reall parents she was going to stay with Bulma, and Vegeta no matter what.

"Come on 's get you home now." Videl nodded weakly. She waved slightly to Gohan and CHi-Chi and left to go home. Never had she felt thsi betrayed by someone in her life.


	7. School time

" Fast forward 5 years."

The alarm went off loudly waking Videl from her slumber. It had been 5 years since that day she left Gohan at the mall with his mother. Videl got up sighing. Her fighting with Vegeta exhausted her body and made her sore. He surely did work her hard. Getting up and putting on her favorite red dress. It reached mid-thigh and the black belt she used to put on it reach low on her hips. Her hair was still as short. She had wanted to keep it short ever since the Cell games. School. Videl thought. She loved her school and she had done a lot. She was the top student in her class and she was proud of that. Videl began to walk to school. She didn't want Vegeta to know that she was in pain. The man would make her do more workouts and then spar for far longer. She sighed as she reached her school. She walked in and immediately she was greeted by her blonde haired friend. "Hey, Videl!" Erasa called. "Hey, Erasa," Videl muttered walking into class. She walked up to her seat and sat down Erasa following suit. Sharpener sat next to Erasa a box of chocolate in his hands. "Here you go Videl," Sharpener said handing them over to Videl. Videl scoffed and took them and turned to Erasa. "Hey, Erasa do you want these chocolates? They are from Shapner." Erasa's smile widens at this gesture. "Uh duh Videl." Erasa giggled. Videl turned back to Sharpener. "I hope you don't mind I don't like chocolate." Sharpener nodded looking sad Videl had dismissed this very quickly. She turned to pay attention to the teacher standing in front of the room.

"Hello, class we have a new student today." The old man gestured to a tall lanky boy. Videl noticed his power level was pretty high to be a human's. Weird, her and Vegeta and the Son's were the only ones that had this power but this boy didn't look like someone she knew. The boy walked in confidently. His face she thought. It looked so familiar. Who could this be. He looked up and caught her eye on her and the power level disappeared. Hmm... weird too bad the power went away. SHe sighed in defeat. She noticed the boy was looking around for a seat.

"Over here Gohan!" Erasa said loudly pointing towards the seat right next to her. The kid nodded walking up the stairs to his seat. Videl was sitting there. He knew it was her. The blue eyes were memorizing to him. He smiled at the blonde girl next to him. He was surprised that Videl hadn't noticed him. She was sitting there balancing her chair back in her own little world. "So new kid where are you from?" asked the blonde haired guy next to Videl. When Gohan answered Erasa and Sharpener looked shocked. "That's about a 3-hour drive!" Erasa said surprised. "Yeah well I love my education," muttered Gohan to the girl. The girl went quiet when Videl's chair fell forward with a clank.

Where have I heard that name before? Her memories were fuzzy.

 **T _he day she found out Hercule was still alive she went to go find him. That didn't end up very good because Videl had been hit upside the head. She didn't see who had hit her, but her father had been standing in front of her when it had happened. She had lost_ consciousness _and was found later by Vegeta. She had been dropped near the Briefs home. That day had gotten so bad. She had lost most of her memories when she was hit upon the side of her head. She couldn't even remember her mothers face anymore. SHe couldn't remember the Son's only that they were family friends and this Goku, Kakkorot guy was really important or something. Vegeta hated the guy._**

Losing her memories had been the worst experience ever. She fell forward with the chair and heard the clunk of the chairs legs hitting the looked questioningly at her. Videl shrugged her arms and got to work on her math homework. She didn't have time to fantasize about this mystery man named Gohan. She'd just have to ask Vegeta when she got home. "Videl...?" The man said. He looked so confused by her but those eyes held another story. He knew her somehow. 'Yeah, this is Videl Sata- Briefs." Videl fixed Erasa's mistake. Erasa nodded in response to what Videl said. Videl was watching Gohan's eyes when she had said Briefs. His eyes had flashed teal and then went away. So he did know me. I wonder if... no, he couldn't be. "'Gohan." The boy paused. "What is your last name?" "Son."

Videl's mouth dropped. "Seriously?" Gohan nodded. "Yeah Gohan Son," he chuckled. Videl nodded to Gohan. "Okay." She turned back to her bag and began to pick it up. The bell going off as she did. "See you in Gym, Son." She turned slinging her bag over her shoulder swaying her hips. "Come on Sharpener." Videl gestured to the boy. The blonde haired boy got up walking behind the girl obviously looking at her butt. Gohan growled. SHe was his he wouldn't stop till she was all his. She was his mate and only his.


	8. Gym and A Walk Home?

Videl went straight to the locker room to change for gym. Groaning as her muscle tensed. Her dress was finally off as she began to change into a long white shirt with black yoga pants. She slipped on her green sneakers and began to look around her. The other girls in here were giggling and laughing. Videl groaned as she heard some of the girls start to talk about the new kid.

"Seriously though guys he's super hot and he looks really strong!" a browned hair girl said. "Ugh... just imagining his bed! Those strong muscles!" Another girl said. Videl laughed. They obviously didn't know how Gohan worked. Videl stood up and walked out the door. No need to tell them he wasn't like that.

Gohan looked around trying to find Videl in the class of humans. He saw her walk through the doorway across the gym. He smiled and began walking to her. She turned towards him and glared her arms crossed in front of her body as she walked towards him. He grinned. She sure was taking after Vegeta.

SHe reached him right as the teacher began to talk. "Alright students! Today we will begin working on martial arts! Better yet we will have our champ helping us out at some point!" Gohan and Videl both started to laugh. Quiet enough where no one else could hear them. They both looked at each other in shock. "Let's begin to grab a partner and started by doing some kicks at the waist or punches do what you like just try something."

"So you going to spar with me?" Gihan asked Videl. "Sure." Videl wanted to beat Gohan. She'd been fighting with Vegeta for years. She smirked at Gohan as they found a place to begin to spar. "Ready?" Videl asked, her face getting serious. Gohan nodded. Before they were able to start two girls walked up to Gohan.

"Gohan you should teach us how to fight." One of the girls said bending over a little so her cleavage was easier to see, but Gohan never turned his head. He kept his head faced towards Videl. "How about me?" the brown haired girl from earlier said stepping in front of Gohan. The girl was just wearing a sports bra and spandex. Gohan didn't even notice her. The girl huffed waving her hand in front of Gohan's face. "Heelllloooo?"' The girl was very agitated towards the teen. Gohan grunted to the girl. "No thanks." he paused thinking. " Videl is really strong and I want to spar with her." The girl pouted. "Please?"

"Don't you know what no is Starla?" Videl snapped. The girl jumped glaring at Videl's tone. Gohan walked towards Videl slinging his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go somewhere else to spar." Videl nodded.

"Thanks, Gohan." Gohan smiled. "I only have eyes for one person. Videl turned her eyes hurt. So he did have someone. Gohan saw the sadness in her eyes. He knew he could play her, for now, to make her remember. He had called Vegeta and found out the girl lost her memories. He growled to himself at the thought of her being hurt. "You know her Videl." The girl looked confused. "I do?" "Yeah, You do. She about your height. She's a fighter and she was at the Cell Games with me and the other Z-fighters." Videl froze. He couldn't possibly be talking about her right. "Ummm." Gohan knew she was confused. "Can I walk you home after school?" Videl thought for a moment. "I guess so Gohan, but I fly to school." "I can fly," Gohan said with a grin. Videl glared.

"Of course you can you are a Son after all."

"Well, not Goten." Videl looked confused.

"My little brother was born 5 years ago. A couple days after I beat Cell." Videl nodded. She vaguely remembered a pregnant Chi-Chi. Suddenly Videl was hit with a memory.

 _ **"Sure we can Videl," answered Bulma looking over at a pregnant Chi-Chi. They finally sat down to eat letting CHi-Chi off her feet. She sighed with relief. "Thank god!" Chi-Chi groaned. Videl giggled, and when she did she saw that Chi-Chi was glaring her down. "You just wait for this little miss!" Chi-Chi pointed to her stomach as Videl jumped at the tone of Chi-Chi's voice. "Uh...Chi? I don't think Videl is quite ready for that talk right now." Videl was looking down at her hands. "Mommm! I don't like Videl like that!" Gohan said panicking waving his hands in front of him.**_

Videl shook her head. "I kind of remember her." Gohan nodded. "I hope some of your memories come back soon." Videl stopped. "What memories?" Gohan jumped back in surprise. "Oh, I didn't mean..." Gohan smacked a hand on his forehead. "Nevermind Videl." Videl looked so confused. "Well okay, Gohan, I have to go now see you after school." Gohan didn't answer he just went back to the locker room to get dressed. Girls were just so confusing at times. He stiffened when he smelled Videl's scent nearby. Her heat was almost here in a few more weeks. Gohan closed his eyes. He needed to get her memories back and fast.

* * *

After School

Videl had been waiting for Gohan by the doors for quite some time now. She sighed. No guy wanted a tom girl for a girlfriend. Wait why am I even asking myself that... Videl decided to search for Gohan's power level. Something Vegeta had shown her. She began to walk towards the power level. Videl peered around the corner but backed up again. The girls from earlier were around Gohan. They were touching his arms and trying to lead him from his locker. "Girls please get off me." Gohan was begging for them to leave him alone but they would not listen. He had never hit a girl and didn't plan on anytime soon. Videl sighed in defeat. Gohan didn't want her. Why would she even think for a second that he would care about her? Videl turned and began to run out of the school. She took one step out the door and flew home. She ran straight to the gravity room. Straight for the only man she wanted to make her feel better. VEGETA.

Once she reached the gravity room she knocked three times. Vegeta immediately stopped training with Trunks. He had felt his daughter's power increase and was getting closer. She had never flown this fast back home. He knew she was at the door to the gravity room in an instant and began ti opened the door right after she knocked, and before he could ask what was wrong she had thrown herself into his arms. She began to sob into her adoptive father's arms. "Videl?" The girl didn't answer him.

"Trunks leave the room please," Vegeta told the young six-year-old.

"Uh...sure dad." Trunks looked worriedly at his sister. He was 6 years old but he knew not to meddle with his sister's life anymore. He shivered. She was too much like to dad to want to fight with her. Especially with as moody as she seemed right now.

Videl began to shake in Vegeta's arms. "WHY?! Why am I not good enough for any of the guys in this world.?!" The girl looked so broken. She had never talked about boys. "Videl what happened?" Vegeta growled. This teenage drama was so boring but as his baby girl, he needed to protect her. She looked down and whispered one word to Vegeta that made his world turn upside down. "Gohan." Vegeta instantly knew then and there her heat was about a week away. She shouldn't be this close to the heat cycle she has many weeks before it should happen. He felt her forehead. She was cold. That was a good sign. Fever wasn't good. "What happened Videl? You tell me now or I will find the brat and make him pay."

"He was letting girls hang all over him after school... He was supposed to bring me home... He promised me he would. Why does he never keep his promises?" Videl felt heated and shakey. Her stomach and began to hurt and she felt restless. She couldn't keep still any longer. Vegeta notices this.

"Videl do you remember the mating ritual we talked about?"

"Yeah, you said it was for true mates both parties have to have sayian in them to complete this ritual." He nodded. "Yes but you already know your mate..." Videl looked confused. "Gohan is your true mate and you knew this before you lost your memories."

"That boy promised everything in his might to protect you. His MATE. Not anyone else." Videl was surprised. Vegeta had never been this informational towards her, but better yet finding our Gohan was her mate and he promised to protect her was a whole another story. She paused when she felt Gohan's energy. Vegeta groaned. "Great another brat to deal with." Videl narrowed her eyes at him. Vegeta looked down at his short daughter and chuckled at the look on her face. "I promised him your hand in marriage if you were to want to, but only if he promised to never hurt you and only protect you."

Videl looked towards the direction Gohan was coming from. Sure there were girls hanging on him but he didn't want them... he wanted her, but she definitely wouldn't let him win that fast."ANd Videl... Your heat season is coming soon. You two won't be able to resist it. Your fighting nature will cause some problems if you don't do this right." Videl was confused but she didn't have time to have Vegeta explain because she felt Gohan's presence on her front lawn. SHe looked to Vegeta. "Will it be painful for us?" Vegeta looked down at this blue-eyed girl. "Only you... Gohan will not be able to control himself around you. It would be impossible now. You two are attached and your heating cycle begins in a week. There is nothing I could possibly do for you now Vi."

It was too late to get rid of Gohan now. She would have to give in to everything and let it be, but she wasn't going to. Not yet anyway. She turned towards the door. "Thank you, Vegeta." He scoffed at the poor girl. SHe didn't understand this mating thing he knew the information he gave her was confusing but she'd need to learn everything on her own now. She was about to turn 18 in a few days. He turned back to the kick sequence he had been doing earlier before. He needs to concentrate on this training. Videl could handle herself now without his help.

Videl began to walk towards the front door was too late. She heard Bulma answered the door. "Oh, hi there Gohan long time no see." "Hi, Bulma, I decided to drop by to come see Videl." Bulma looked stern at the young teen. " She ran through here earlier crying." Gohan stiffened, so she did see Starla hang on him. Dang, it. Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry Bulma, I'll go try to help her." Videl turned quickly and ran to her room. The look on Gohan's face was pure frustration and love. He must have come to say sorry to me. Videl thought as her door was knocked on."Videl... it's Gohan... I like to talk to you about something." Videl got to her feet and walked over to her bedroom door and flung it open. Her eyed were turning black though Gohan. He gulped. Why was her heat cycle moving on so quickly? He grabbed her shoulders. "Videl?" Her eyes closed and opened. "Huh?" Videl looked up at Gohan. He was so close to her, she began to blush and Gohan used his finger to lift her chin. "I hope you realize that I'm only yours and you are mine Videl."

Videl closed her eyes and stood up on her tip-toes as Gohan moved his mouth to hers. She jumped at the shock but then felt as she was hungry. She grabbed Gohans collar and slammed her door close pulling him over to her bed. Her mouth was off his in and instant. "Vide- She growled at Gohan. Gohan's eyes changed with Videl's. "Videl stop!" Gohan grunted threw his teeth. Videl's eyes falshed teal. Gohan began to grin. She was slowly coming back to him. Once her eyes changed back she lookat Gohan and her postion and began to blush. She hid her face in her hands and sat up in her bed. Gohan rubbed her back as she leaned on him. He wouldn't let her go now. Even if she was going through a hard time with this heat cycle. He moved her slightly when he heard her small snores. She was going to have a rough time with this. He moved her to her bed and laid next to her. He watched her chest rise and fall hoping that she would sleep well with no nightmares any longer. He got up and walked out. He needed to get home before his mother castrated him. He shivered and began to fly home. This sure was a rough day.


	9. Videl's Dream's Part 2

She was sitting next to someone. The person was holding her head and was rocking her. "Shhhhh, sweetheart. Everything will be alright." Videl looked down and saw her stomach. It was round and then flashed to flat. What was going on she thought. Suddenly Gohan popped up in front of her. She smiled and went to go hug the boy. He looked angry and she needed to comfort him. "You killed her!" Gohan yelled in her face. What was going on here? He slapped her knocking her down. Videl's stomach flashed again. It was big and round again. She then began to understand. Her baby... her tiny baby had died and it was all her fault. How did this happen?

Videl shot up in bed crying. How could something be so real? Was this part of the heat cycle. She was feeling really hot right then and then it flashed. The heat she had just felt went away. She laid back down and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she wouldn't go to school it was her training day with Vegeta and she knew how that was going to go. Videl slowly fell asleep again.


	10. Plans and Confusion

The week had passed quickly and Videl was struggling to sleep her nightmares were getting fairly worse. Vegeta had told her that it was part of her heat process. She mentally groaned at that thought. In half a week, it would come and be the most painful thing she had experienced. She gulped. She had started to remember pieces of her and Gohan's time before she was knocked upside the head. She sighed. Even though she had sayian blood she was still weak, but when the heat would come around she would gain some power or possibly lose some. Hopefully, that would do something more for her. Being weak to Vegeta hurt her even more. The soreness had begun suddenly as she thought about their training again. Lasers had been shooting in every direction. She looked down at her left hand. It was now wrapped up in a white cloth to keep out infections. Bulma really wanted her to have her hand wrapped and cleaned daily, Videl didn't care that much anymore.

That wasn't even the worse part of it. Every time she would think about Gohan she'd get really flustered and Vegeta would notice because he could smell her scent change. Even mated male sayians or even just male sayians were attracted to a sayian female in heat. Vegeta planned on taking Trunks and leaving but Bulma had discussed with Chi-Chi about the different possibilities of what might happen. Bulma had made a house in a capsule and Chi-Chi took a chunk of her land and put it there. Instead of the wedding which would be held later on, this would be the place Videl was to go while in heat. All the male sayains were to stay away from the house. Of course, making Gohan stay away might be the problem since he could feel her emotions. She sighed. It already was hard enough right now. Considering her birthday was in 3 days and her heat in 4, there had laid the problem.

Videl was jolted out of her thoughts when a hand waved in front of her face. "Videl?" Erasa called again. "Hmmm?" Videl turned her head to the blonde. "Time for our last class." Videl nodded getting up slowly the pain in her legs screaming. She walked slowly and lazily to the next class, or well trying too. Her body was beginning to feel weak again. her head began to spin making her lose her balance. She reached out towards the wall hoping it would catch her. Her hand barely grazed the wall as she slid to her knees. She hung her head trying to make the black spots hide from her vision. "Videl!" Erasa cried as she watched her friend fall. "Get Gohan," whispered Videl as she started to tremble. Erasa understood and ran to the Gym as fast as possible. She didn't see Gohan anywhere in the Gym. She suddenly didn't care about her reputation or the fact it was the men's room. She ran straight into the guy's locker room. "GOHAN!" yelled Erasa. The boys head shot up as he shrugged on his shirt. "Erasa?" The blonde was crying. Her mascara smudging down her cheeks mixed with her tear. Gohan's felt his heart squeeze. "It's Videl! She so weak she can't move!" Gohan shot out if the locker room. His heart had dropped in an instant. Erasa was already hurrying to follow him, but he was very fast.

Gohan rounded the corner attempting to slow down but slid across the floor. The girl was pale and shaking. He began to rush to her side. Oh thought as he ran to her side. "Videl?" "I-I..." Videl closed her eyes. " I think it might be starting." Gohan looked confused. "Let's get you home." He said as he realized what she meant. As soon as he went to pick her up she scooted away and even flinched at his touch. "Videl... Sweetheart, I won't hurt you." She nodded. It was the fact that she was feeling so cold compared to his hot skin. It felt like he burned her. "Come on Videl." She slowly reached for him. As he slid his arms under her legs and her back. He lifted her up like a feather. Something she found attractive and was a turn on. She needed that out of her head, she just felt so weak. She closed her eyes praying she was alright.

Gohan looked down at the girl in his arms. So beautiful he thought then began to worry. He rushed his speed more. He landed at the Briefs. He ran inside. "BULMA!" "VEGETA!" Bulma skidded around the corner. "Gohan what i-" she stopped mid-sentence. Videl was pale and sweating. " Oh, Dear." "Follow me!" Bulma said hurrying in front of Gohan. Bulma lead Gohan to a different room. It had a bunch of medical supplies everywhere. "Here." Bulma gestured to the table next to here. "Gohan I'm going to need you to leave while I work on Videl." Gohan slowly nodded. He didn't want to leave her. "Alright, Bulma." Gohan backed away.

It's like someone's planning for this to happen. Gohan groaned. His father was up with King Kai. Maybe he was doing something that could defiantly be the case of this. Dad isn't a bad person though. Gohan sighed. He was beyond confused about what was going on with Videl. He covered his face and slid down the wall. He just needed to wait. This bond was worse than he thought. Videl was a human after all. He smiled. She was a very powerful human.

Gohan was jerked out of his daydream but a door ran straight past him and disappeared into the room Bulma was in. Gohan wanted to rush and follow Vegeta. Unfourtanly he knew Bulma would murder him in a way if he tried to follow Vegeta. His heart started to speed up. Wait... Why was Vegeta so close to Videl and not to Trunks. Gohan crossed his arms in front of him. That wasn't fishy. Videl had never mentioned her mother. She also barely talked at Hercule. I guess in due time I'd find out what was going on.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Gohan was getting frustrated. Bulma refused to tell him what was going on. He was confused. Videl had collapsed at school. She was so pale that it worried him even more. She was trembling and sweating. He thought for a moment. It sounded almost like the heart virus. "Bulma?!" Gohan said loudly as she came out of the room. "She's just severely dehydrated and her body is having a hard time. Vegeta's working her so hard right now her human body can't take it." Vegeta scoffed and walked away. "Whatever you say, women."

Vegeta continued down the hall. He was sure this girl was his daughter but he was very wrong. Even though she was incredibly strong she wasn't a sayian at all. She was pure human. He grumbled. He couldn't change how he'd treat her. Although if she was human why did she talk about her mother being a sayian. Vegeta stopped. Maybe Fasha was the girl's mother but she had taken the human gene and not the sayian one. Vegeta began to train. Videl wasn't his daughter. He knew that for sure. Maybe Fasha wasn't pregnant after our mating. Vegeta thought as he began his kick and punch combos as the gravity went up. He sighed. If only he had known she was just a human, he wouldn't have saved her from everything going on in life when Cell was around. At least Gohan would take care of the girl. Vegeta was definitely confused. the girl still had the sayian mating genes. "We'll figure out what exactly is going on." He said outloud as he dodged a blast from the machines above.


	11. Writer's Block

I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile. I'm having a bit of writer's block and am busy with school. Should be updated in a few days.


	12. Beginning of the truth

Bulma POV

"Thaks for coming with me Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi looked up and smiled at her friend. "No problem Bulma." Bulma sighed. "How can Vegeta really keep something like this from me?" Chi-Chi looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "We will find out soon whether it is true or not. Hercule will give us the information we need." Bulma turned right driving towards the World Champ's Home.

"Let's just hope he'll spend some time with his daughter. If she is his real daughter anyway."

"Well Bulma we have about 5 more minutes before we are there, so take a deep breath and try to calm down a little." Bulma nodded to one of her oldest friends.

"Alright, Chi-Chi. I trust that you are right." Bulma looked forward again thinking about her driving instead of the situation that was going on.

King Kai POV

King Kai watched as the human women traveled to the World Champs home. He watched them bicker and chuckled at them. Goku's wife sure was something. He thought as he shook his head. He looked up and watched the spiky-haired man in front of him. The man was punching the air with the 2-ton weights on each limb. His speed becoming faster. This showed that he wasn't getting tired or having trouble keeping up with the movements. King Kai thought for a moment. Should I tell him what is going on? Not that it really mattered anyway.

"King Kai?!" Goku suddenly appeared in front of the Kai waving his hands.

"Don't do that! Can't you see I'm thinking here!" Kai said screaming in Goku's face. Goku moved back quickly with his hands in front of him as though they would protect him from the Kai. "Sorry King Kai I was trying to get your attention, you look really worried about something." The Kai just stopped and stared at the sayain in front of him.

"Are you trying to keep something from me?" The sayian laughed while his hand reached behind his head to rub his neck. The Kai huffed. "No, for your information I was just thinking about how Gohan was doing with his new mate." Goku stiffened at Kai's words. "WHAT!?" Goku yelled. "Your kidding!" he exclaimed waving his arms around. "You mean my Gohan?" The Kai nodded slowly towards the sayian. The man started to laugh. "Alright King Kai, you mean to tell me my 18-year-old son has a mate already?" The Kai nodded and Goku's face dropped. "I had so much hope for him."

"His mate is half sayian." The Kai said to the man as he started to do push-ups. Goku paused mid push-up. "I thought that there were only 4 left?" The Kai nodded to the sweaty Sayian. "Apparently there was one more. A woman named Fasha." Goku cocked his head to the side an action showing just how confused the man was. "So Gohan's mate is her daughter?"

"Yes! Open up your ears Goku." King Kai said annoyed. The man stared blankly at him, " Alright, I got it!" The guy said after a dramatic pause. The Kai grabbed his head and started walking away. " I shouldn't have told him." King Kai said as he walked passed Bubbles.


	13. Talking to Hercule Part 2

Bulma POV

Bulma pulled up to the huge mansion. Bulma stared at the huge house. The bricks were an unusual color of red and the vines growing on the side of this place. The vines reached the windows of the top floor. They windowsills had a white trim around the window. "I wonder how many rooms he has! This place is huge!" Chi-Chi's mouth had dropped and stared. Bulma chuckled nervously. She walked up the beautiful door that seemed to be carved perfectly for this place. She began to knock. On her first knock, someone answered. "Yes?" The man stood tall looking down at the women. "Hi, we are here to discuss some important things with ." The man stared at the women suspicious of them already. " I will go tell he has some women at his door again. Come in and sit in that room." The butler pointed to a red and brown room to the left. Bulma took the first step through the threshold. The butler began to walk up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. Chi-Chi sat down at the end of the brown couch and looked towards Bulma as she sat down in the red armchair slowly. "Chi... What if she isn't really daughter?" Chi-Chi stared at her friend. Bulma's eyes held the pain. "What if she really is Vegeta's?"

"She isn't my daughter." Mr. Satan said. Bulma looked up. " She isn't?" Hercule shook his head at her. " No, Videl is not my child, but I took care of her like she was my own. " Bulma and Chi-Chi shared a look. "Was her mother sayian," Bulma asked quietly. Hercule looked up surprised. "Yes." Chi-Chi gasped. Hercule continued on.

"I remember like it was yesterday," He said.

 _Hercule watched the weird craft fall from the sky to the ground. He wanted to get closer and check but knew it was probably a bad idea. He turned and he'd the other way. He didn't get far when he heard a cry for help. He turned and ran towards where the weird craft had landed. "Help!" He heard a woman's cry for help even louder as he ran. When he arrived in a meadow he almost fell into a huge crater. When he stopped he looked down over the edge. "Help! Please, someone!" He heard the woman began to sob. He stumbled down the side of the crater. " Hold on miss!" he heard movement. "Oh thank god! Please hurry! I think I'm in labor!" Hercule flinched. He finally reached the aircraft. "How do you open this?" She muttered something before she answered. "There's a yellow button on the door." Hercule stared at the front of the ship before he spotted the button. When he pushed it there was a groan but the door didn't budge. Hercule grabbed a rock near the door. "Is there anything you can cover your body or face with?" He asked softly. "Hold on just one moment." A few seconds later she was asking him to help her again this time more of a sob. "I'm covered, please hurry." Hercule threw the rock hard against the glass. The black glass shattered into a million pieces and flew forward. The woman gasped and cried out. The sun was bright to her eyes. When she opened them the man was reaching for her. "Come on, I need to get you to a doctor." The sayian woman struggled to move. Hercule helped her through the broken glass door. Once she was out he picked her up and began to walk up the side of the crater. "My names Fasha." She whispered. Hercule looked down. "My name Hercule."_

 _"Thank you." She whispered as she felt her body contract again. Her vision began to turn black and she went limp._

Hercule looked at the two woman. "I brought Fasha to an older midwife in my town and Videl was born 3 days later. Fasha struggled hard while giving birth. I fell in love with her about 4 weeks later when she saved some people in my town. After 6 months Fasha and I got married. My father frowned upon the fact she was 27 at the time but I was 2 years behind her. When I took her away from the older lady she lived with... she began to get sad in a way. The lady ended up sending her 10-year-old daughter to come check on her and Videl."

"Did she ever say what Videl's real dad's name was?" Bulma asked. "I think you know just as well as I do," Hercule answered. Bulma looked down at her hands. "Vegeta..."


	14. Chapter 14

Videl's POV

Videl woke up to the sound of a machine beeping. As she slowly opened her eyes, she noticed a familiar teen sitting next to her bed. "Gohan?" Videl whispered. Gohan"s head snapped up to look at the girl he would soon call his mate. "You're awake!" He jumped up rushing closer to her side. She smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I felt really warm lately. The pains getting a lot worse too." Gohan stared at the poor girl. "I'm sorry too. If it wasn't for me then you might not be going through this mating process." Videl shook her head. "I'm glad I met you." She whispered. Her cheeks turning red. Gohan's face also started turning red. "I'm sorry. It kinda just slipped out!"

"You're fine." Gohan managed to stutter out. " Videl's face turned bright red following along with Gohans. Gohan nodded going silent. The silence between Gohan and Videl greatened and was filled with awkwardness as the seconds passed by. It was soon changed when Bulma burst through the door. She looked upset. "Bul-" Gohan started. "Get out." Bulma said through clenched teeth. Videl looked up in shock. Gohan cautiously left the room. He had never seen Bulma this mad before. Videl looked up in surprise as Bulma stormed in. Why was she so mad? Did Videl do something? "Vegeta will be here any second." Bulma snapped surprising the teen. "Okay" Videl whispered. Minutes passed by and Vegeta still hadn"t came. Bulmas foot was tapping and Videl was beginning to worry. "Bul- Videl was interrupted by Vegeta walking through the door. "Finally your here Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta narrowed his eyes." What is this about you blasted woman." He snapped back.

"I've been doing some searching about who Videl's parents are." Bulma said staring at the Saiyan Prince. "It was kind of a surprise." She said folding her arms over her chest. Vegeta stood a little straighter. "Bulma I do not want her knowing the truth!" Vegeta said slowly. "Don't I get- NO! Both Vegeta and Bulma yelled at her. Videl was shocked. What were they hiding from her. Bulma turned quickly towards Videl. "Did you know Hercule wasn't your biological father?" Bulma questioned Videl. Videl nodded. " Yeah….. My mother used to tell me stories about my real father as a child." Videl explained. "She said that he was the best fighter that she knew. She also knew that when she left her planet that she was carrying me. By the time she reached earth 5 months later after stopping multiple times throughout the solar system to get supplies. She had landed in a small meadow. The force of her ship smashing into the ground had put her into labour. Hercule was the one who found her. So I grew up calling him dad. He was the only father figure I knew." Videl was now sitting up looking at her hands. When she looked up Bulma was holding her hand over her heart. She was crying. "Videl I know who your father is." Bulma whispered. Vegeta flinched."Woman you should let me tell her." Videl turned her head in confusion. " I the Prince of all Sayian am your father." Vegeta said looking out the window. He didn't want to meet Videl's stare. " I figured." Videl said. "Gohan and I had discussed who my real father was. Many of times." VIdel laid back in her bed. "Whether it was you or Hercule. Whether it was my biological mother or you Bulma. You guys will be my parents." Bulma met Vegeta's gaze. The pain that was in Vegeta's eyes told her that he still missed Fasha. Bulma nodded to Vegeta. " We feel the same about you Videl." Bulma walked over to Videl's bed and hugged her.

"Bulma?" Videl questioned.

"Yes?"

"What is wrong with me?" Videl was concerned for her health. "Well…. Your heat is coming. You were severely dehydrated from al the sparring and training you've been doing." Bulma explained glaring at Vegeta.


End file.
